


Satisfaction brought it back

by kidd0o



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidd0o/pseuds/kidd0o
Summary: Your are a thief with a specific set of skills. Your mission? Gather information on Talon's most notoriously heavy hitter.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes I understand who the target is and I honestly don't care", you said with venom at the fact your client would question your reputation as a thief.

A very good one at that, your reputation had warranted a world's most wanted criminal brand at one point in time. However since your cliental included the supposed good and bad guys no one could really touch you, no one really confident you would keep your mouth shut if they tried to prosecute you. Hence your reputation becoming well know on the globe. You were known to be the thief that could steal anything, whether it be intel, materials, weapons or even individuals you could do it. Sometimes people asked silly requests others asked the impossible. You had at once been asked to steal information on the where bouts of several former Overwatch personnel. You declined the job stating that your world nullification of previous crimes prevented you from involving yourself with Overwatch. Even though the Overwatch recall had been initiated, you still stayed away. That didn't stop you from committing more crimes after the nullification contract, the list was just a little smaller now.

"If you question me again then I'm going to steal from you instead."

"Do you know who I am? You can't speak to me like that. You are suppose to get this job done quickly and without complaint. I will have you killed you little bitch", the man on the other side of the line said.

"I bet you can, and I'm sure your rival companies would love to know how you have been stealing their weapon blueprints and patenting them as your own. Oh and how you have been secretly sending in people to sabotage their weapon factories. Also I bet you wife would love to know what you do on your time off with that male assistant of yours. Oh, I could go on but I think you get the idea. Also no one tells me how long to take on a job, no one." you said with a flat tone, sure you got a lot of threats but that didn't mean you couldn't give some back.

The line was silent on the other end, a loud sigh was heard. He knew he couldn't win in this battle, he hated being the middle man in this deal. He had already told you before that a third party who wished to be unnamed had requested to hire you through him. You had actually tried to find information on this third party but kept coming up empty. Who ever these people were, they were really good at covering up their tracks.

"Your first payment has been wired to your account. More will follow with each delivery of information received."

"Pleasure doing business with you", you said in a hushed voice, then quickly hanging up.

_This job is going to be tricky, I don't think I can get in as a recruit. I'm too well known to pull that shit off. A disguise would be picked out from the data I dug up on past failed infiltration attempts. I guess I will have to use my stupid abilities on this._

You stood from your desk, giving a long look over at all the data you have dug up in the mean time both received and stolen on your target. The man in black clothes and white owl mask. You thought at one point you had pieced together that this man who went by the codename Reaper, who you thought use to be the long deceased Gabriel Reyes. The former commander of the Secretive Overwatch branch called Black watch, a product of the American Solider Enhancement program and previous strike commander of Overwatch until Jack Morrision took over and he formed Blackwatch.

You did a little more digging on Reyes then you should have after finding out how attractive he was. You wouldn't admit it but you developed a small attraction to the deceased commander. He was well built, looked very masculine, reputation as a badass was a plus too, you thought he was Reaper after finding rumors on the medic/scientist of Blackwatch named Moira. She was a piece of work, she did things that made even you feel uncomfortable, which was saying a lot. She had rumored to perform shady experiments, experiments that led to her being kicked out of Overwatch and banned from most other organizations. The entire topic was very hush hush which made digging for info a little challenging, something that you loved. The one rumor you couldn't confirm was that she had experimented on Commander Reyes as well. The results of her experiment were unknown leaving you to become a little conspiracy theorist and say he was Reaper. You couldn't dig up too much info on Talon since they had the famous hacker known as Sombra. She was actually a friend of yours, you would sometimes do jobs for her and she would do some for you too. When you asked about her employer know as Reaper she laughed and said maybe next time. She never gave you any information. You guess that was fair since she had asked about your abilities years before and you denied her. How she found out you had any was beyond you since you never really used them or let anyone know. The only thing you told her about your abilities was that it was the stupidest ability you could have thought of and only something you heard in anime or kinks. She was interested needless to say and kept poking for info, even as far as to get you drunk but she had no luck. You were lucky to be a drunk that just liked to dance and be more social, never spilling any details on anything. She had taught you a few hacking things and security measures to keep yourself safe, she was very much a person who did things that benefited her but with you it was a little different.

You decided that if you were going to use your power that it would be good to start practicing them now before, just so you wouldn't slip up during the mission. After clicking the scan button on your hollow pad for any video, audio and data hacking you were glad that it came up clean. Your home was bug free, it was always annoying finding one and having to lay low for a few months or until the person found out you weren't the "person" they were looking for. To keep up appearances you had a job at the local coffee shop, had fabricated a large inheritance and other minor details that would make you less suspicious to the public view. When typing up the fabrication part of you had wished you had a family but you didn't. Abandoned on the streets as a child with a severe head injury, leaving you without any knowledge of your family or previous friends. Later when becoming good at your job you found out that your parents had died from a shooting from a bad drug deal. They were the last of kin on their sides of their family, no more heirs beside you. Apparently the rest of your family was killed during the Omnic crisis, leaving your parents as the lone survivors of their bloodline. They had already been drug dealers before the crisis which made their death only a matter of time. Your abilities had manifested as an infant and stayed dormant until puberty, leaving you to think this was a contributing factor in your abandonment. You didn't feel anything when finding out that your parents and family were dead, they left you for dead. It was only fitting that they were the ones that ended up dead first. 

You walked to your bedroom, making sure to close all blinds before thinking about practicing your abilities. You removed every article of clothing before standing in front of the large mirror that also served as the sliding door to your closet. Focusing on your body, you closed your eyes. Your body began to ache, a normal sign that you were doing good, as your stomach developed this odd feeling. The pain began to become so unbearable you fell to your knees as your breath came out quick and labored.

You looked at the mirror and cursed. You had only gone through half of your transformation, you were out of practice and you needed to catch up quick. You were leaving to the mission destination in two weeks.

There staring at you was your reflection, this time you had black cat ears, a tail matching in color, hands with elongated nails with fur and the private parts of your body with almost enough fur to cover up those areas. _I fucking hate this shit._

Two weeks had past and the good news was that you had been able to completely transform. You would become the size of small house cat, correction a kitten. The bad news was that you didn't know how long you could keep yourself that way. The longest you had sustained so far was a week, only reverting back to your human form when you needed to pack for the trip. You packed light knowing you wouldn't be able to enjoy the apartment you had rented out near the mission location. The plane ride was nice given the circumstances, choosing to keep up appearance you decided to ride in economy with all its hellish pleasantries. When arriving to the apartment you were surprised to find that it was actually a decent place, no sign of pest infestation. The carpet had been replaced while the paint had been redone and the bathroom and sinks replaced. Even the cabinets had been replaced. You had ordered a basic kitchen set of supplies, bathroom supplies, bed and other basic things needed to live in a place before arriving. You decided that it would be best to eat out since you may only be staying at the apartment for a couple of days at a time.

A week later you had picked up Intel that Widowmaker, Sombra and Reaper were going on a discrete mission to kill another former Overwatch general. You couldn't tell which one it was but it was one that wasn't well known but knew a lot. He was now a military consultant for the Americans, he was in town visiting his mistress when he told his wife he was going to another meeting and more through out the week. You sat on your bed eating take out watching live video feed of a small personal sized drop ship land in the airport. The audio came in with bursts of static, often times cutting out. _The airport security really needs an upgrade. This feed is worse than the stuff they made in the 1990's._

A black SUV stopped a few feet from the drop ship, three figures entering it quickly. _Alright, time to send in my pigeon, little lady._ A few taps on a separate hollow pad and a live feed came from a robotic pigeon you had designed a few years back, you grew attached to the robot and named it lady. Even going as far as to purchase dead pigeons to give your little spy a more authentic look. You hated how even months after your suggestions on your online shopping account still recommended taxidermy birds of all kinds.

After an hour the car arrived to the hotel that was directly located across the street from the apartment you were currently in and the same hotel the Overwatch general would be staying at. The drone perched itself on the roof of your building, It's IR video feed clicking in with a loud chirp. The desired target outlined in blue, all other warm bodies in red. The Three were taken in the garage where they used an elevator not accessible to normal guests. The elevator took them to the penthouse sweet that contained a king sized bed in each of the four rooms it had, the sweet also contained a full functioning kitchen, three large sized bathrooms , two living rooms and a center fireplace. _Gotta hand it to them, when they travel they get the good shit._ The penthouse sweet was on the same floor your apartment was, your apartment faced the sweet as well. You specifically did this to make spying easier.

After finishing your food you walked to the kitchen to dispose of it, your hollow pad floating and following you as you walked. A small breeze chilled your skin, you held you hand up signaling to your hollow pad to stay in place. Your short workout shorts went up a little as you jogged to the open window, your form fitting tank top doing little to add warmth to your body. You reached up to bring the window down, for some reason you looked forward at the sweet and saw Reaper facing you. You tilted your head to the side, pretending to be confused. He continued to stare, you began to feel actually uncomfortable especially after remembering how little you were wearing at the moment and that you couldn't tell exactly where he was looking with his mask. Shifting from one foot to the other you looked away and closed your window. When you looked back he was gone. You studied the sweet wondering where he went, but after finding no trace of him you closed your blinds and went back to your hollow pad where the video showed Sombra tapping in the air as Lacroix sat down holding something and turning her hand, most likely looking at a magazine. Reaper was in what you assumed was the bathroom showering from how he scratched his head with both hands.

You decided that was enough spying and went to take a shower as well, knowing that this might be one of the last showers you took for a while. Setting an alarm for 2 am you showered, ate again and slept.

The alarm went off, causing you to groan and pull the covers up to rub your face before getting out of bed and removing all the clothing on your person. After setting security measures and other simple things to ensure the safety of your apartment and home. You went to the front door and peeked outside. After not seeing anyone in the hallway you stepped out and closed your door. You were bare of any clothes or items, you quickly focused to increase your transformation process. After 15 minutes you had completed your transformation. There you stood in all your glory, a tiny short haired black kitten who could have been a month old, baby fuzz and all. You pranced to the fire exit, you were lucky no one had removed the sponge you left to leave the door propped open. You took measures to make sure your journey to the roof would be easy since being a tiny kitten would make opening door impossible. You silently cheered when you saw the orange cup wedged in roof access door. Squeezing through the small opening you tumbled a little when your hips got stuck and you had to wiggle like a little worm. A small squeak left your fluffy body, you shook your body then began to trot near the purple woman that stood still as stone.

Widowmaker had been on the roof since midnight according to your surveillance reports. The target had arrived later on in the night after the three had settled in their sweet. _Alright, pretend to be a lost, curious baby kitten. All those cat videos better have paid off._

You sat next to the women who had her head gear active, sniper scope in position and in a crouch position. You began to play with her long hair, swatting it with a curled paw as you stretched up to reach it as it swayed with the wind. Your other paw rested on the upper part of her bum, occasionally putting less force on it as you jumped to play with her hair.

She let of an annoyed 'tch' sound before she turned her body to pick you up by the scruff of your neck. You let out a small meow from the action, not realizing it was going to be uncomfortable. She brought you up to her face, her head gear going back into its inactive position. Her golden eyes started to squint as she looked into your eyes. You began to purr, your little body vibrating from the action.

"Allez-vous en petite chat" she said, her French accent thick as the venom her words were laced with.

You let out a small meow before her ear piece could be heard, Sombra was heard saying that the target was awake. Lacroix dropped your tiny body and returned to her original position.

"Target in site" Lacroix said.

"Wait", Sombra said quickly. This caused Lacroix to frown in anger.

"I am getting reading that there are security guards heading to your location. I think they know our target is in danger"

Lacroix looked back, making sure her venom trap was still active and able to let her know if she was caught.

"I'll make this quick then."

Unknown to her, the trap was far enough away from the door that a person could appear and not trigger it. You had moved it before you bothered her, it was part of your plan to try and gain her trust. She would most likely be the easiest one to get her trust aside from Sombra. You needed a way in and she was your ticket. You turned around and face the door, waiting for the guard to show up. Just before she was about to take her shot a man in black military gear showed up and quietly walked to Lacroix. You hissed as the man, your action was cute which made the man shake his head. This didn't warrant any action from Lacroix, she was completely ignoring you. Internally you panicked, _Fuck it_ , you thought before you ran to the man and dug your sharp little nails and teeth into the man's leg. Said man hissed in pain, this caused Lacroix to turn around and see a man with a peach fuzzy kitten biting his leg while he tried to swat you off. He hit you in the face with his fist, causing a pained meow to escape your tiny body as you fell to the ground. You didn't move immediately which caused Lacroix to quickly grow upset. She aimed her sniper at the man's head and fired, then quickly returned to her target and fired again. After killing both men she stood up and scooped up your small body. Half of your head had already become swollen, you were still awake even thought you were limp in her arms. Good thing is that even if you fell asleep or lost consciousness your form would hold constant. Lacroix looked at the small creature, not knowing what to do with it. She strangely wanted to keep you, your little stunt made her more inclined to. On the other hand she didn't want a pet, she didn't have any feelings of attachment...yet. Choosing to keep you she grappled to the roof of the hotel and made her way to the sweet. You were held by your stomach on her form arm, her tattoo covered by your body, she was surprisingly warm for being purple. Your legs dangled as your arms were outstretched from the angle your were at. _fuck yeah she's keeping me._

In the sweet all hell broke loose when Reaper saw you. He was upset that the assassination hadn't gone smoothly but was livid that Lacroix brought in a "pest". The three quickly left the hotel after Lacroix arrived and Sombra had extracted data from the computers the general carried. In the car Reaper stared at you the entire way, Lacroix didn't care and continued to pet your curled up form that rested on her lap and released small purrs. She was gentle and very careful to avoid your injures. Sombra was actually really excited about you, she constantly kept taking pictures of your small form. At one point she called Moira and told her that they have a kitten and not a new experiment for her. She even told her she wanted to pay for all your vaccinations and collar.

Back at the Talon base you were still held by Lacroix, she took you to Moira to have you checked out. Your swollen head had not gone down and she wouldn't admit it but she was growing more worried when it started to turn purple. After using some biotic emitters you were good as new, and there you were quickly trotting behind Lacroix as she made her way to the supply warehouse. She retrieved a blanket, some bowls and a shoelace from one of the boots issued to the soldiers. You thought she was going to let you live in her quarters but instead she settled you in the living room that the upper talon members owned. The higher ups had their own complex away from where the grunts stayed, you figured it was done so everyone could do what they wanted without having to worry about spies lurking in the lower ranks. For a little while Lacroix played with you before she went to the fridge and took out some cooked ground beef and milk.

"Peitie chat, Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges. Cela devrait etre assez bon." she said as she placed the paper plate with beef in front of you and poured some milk in one of the bowls. As you ate the beef you involuntary released purrs from your body. I'm so happy she isn't feeding me cat food. That shit is gross as fuck, and I'm hungry.

Sombra had entered the room with Moira to see Lacroix crouched down watching purr as you ate.

"Aww how cute" Sombra said as she took another picture.

Moira had taken a liking to you as well. She smirked when she saw Sombra try and take your food away and you hissed at her causing her to jump back.

"Diablo", She murmured before heading to the fridge to get a soda.

"Get that thing out of here" a deep and raspy voice commanded.

While they were focused on you, they didn't notice Reaper walk in. He didn't have any of his weapons but his clothing remained unchanged. He walked towards you and you began to actually fear for your life. You knew Reaper wasn't afraid to kill people and cat wouldn't change this. You quickly scurried to the nearest person, which was Lacroix still crouched down. You went under her knees and stayed there, when she stood up to face Reaper you wormed your way behind her legs. The hair on your back rose as Reaper got closer. Lacroix said nothing as she stared down Reaper, both not saying anything.

"Oh come on, the thing is cute. Besides I think you could give the little thing some slack, she did save Widowmaker", Sombra said as she sipped her can on soda.

Reaper said nothing and reached for you anyways. You ran away to where Sombra was, jumping on her lap. She sat in one of the sofa chairs with her legs crossed. She let out a soft grunt when you landed on her stomach. A small meow aimed was aimed towards her, begging her to protect you. She smiled and petted your head oblivious to your demands. Your ears twitched in the direction of Reaper when he continued his advances on you. Your ear went flat as you ran towards Moira, she said nothing as you climbed up her clothes and perched yourself on her shoulders.

"You're acting like a child", Moira said dismissively when Reaper reached for you. You hissed and swatted his hand away when he got too close. Even though he won in terms of who had the more dangerous hand, you still tried to fight him.

He would jerk his hand back when you would swipe at him. Even though he has had more serious injuries, something about an animal attacking still made him cautious. This went on for a couple of minutes before he gave up and walked out of the room. Worst part about this whole mission was that Reaper was your target, you were suppose to get close to him and get any information you could. Even Akande, also called Doomfist, walked in to see what all the commotion was about after seeing Reaper leave grumpier than usually. He saw you on Moira's shoulders, you straightened your self up and tilted your head a little. When he reached out to you with his human hand you ducked slightly and had your ears back. He gently scratched your head, which surprised you how such an intimidating man could be so gentle. When you purred he stopped, confused at what you were doing. This entire time Moira stood there smiling that he was confused at something you did naturally.

You quickly climbed his hand and carefully transferred yourself to Akande's shoulder. Your small claws leaving red scratch on his skin. He stood still, unsure as what to do. He kept looking from you then to Moira then back to you. silently pleading to tell him what to do.

"She likes you. She won't hurt you." Moira said calmly as she folder her arms and watched as you snuggled against his cheek causing him to slightly blush.

"And the vibrations?" he asked.

Moira chuckled then explained that cats do that to show they are content with the situation. Just to mess with him, you climbed on Akande's bald head and curled up into a ball then began to purr again. He tried to look up at you but didn't tilt his head in fear of dropping you. Sombra giggled and began to take more pictures, Lacroix simply smirked.

"So what's up with Reaper? He hate cats or something?" Sombra asked as she scratched your chin with one of her nails.

"Perhaps he sees her as a distraction, or is even jealous"

"Jealous?" Akande responded

"Yes, she does not show any affection towards him. However he hasn't made any attempt to bond with her either. If anything he has made sure that she sees him as a threat."

Akande responded with a thoughtful hmmm. Lacroix was now sitting on the couch next to where Sombra was previously sitting and reading a magazine. Sombra had picked you up and cradled you in her arms, you had not stopped purring. _you know all this attention is actually kind of nice, even if it is from the most dangerous people on earth._

"We need to give this kitty a name", Sombra said as she scratched you exposed belly with her nails.

Everyone looked at each other, too embarrassed to say the names they had all secretly came up with in their head.

"Can we name her Grim?", Sombra asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why grim?" Lacroix asked.

"Well we already have a Reaper" Sombra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

This caused everyone to laugh, Reaper hated you and now they wanted to name you his sidekick.

"He may actually try to kill you this time" Moira said as he pointed her hand to her head, shaking her head.

"Eh" She said as she brought up a holoscreen.

She typed in the word Grim and other things, from what you can see she had ordered you a gray collar with a cat bell and a circular dog tag with the word Grim in bold letters. Seems as though you might be staying a while.

After a couple of weeks everyone seemed to settle in a routine with you in it. You had grown into an adolescent cat, you always thought it was strange how the transformation would always start you off as a small kitten but thought it might it be advantageous in some situations. They had stopped trying to feed you cat food after you refused to eat it and at one point you took it and dropped the food on Reaper's plate when he tried to feed you it. Reaper had warmed up to you a little after you brought him a half eaten protein bar when he had a bad mission. It was strange how even though you were a human, you had developed the mind of a very very smart cat. Lacroix was still your favorite person to be with, she was very kind when no one was around plus she always fed you good food. Once she fed you a cooked salmon with rice, she ate almost the same thing but with a side of vegetables.

Currently you were walking around, the bell on your collar jingling with each step. You were looking for Reaper's room in attempt to earn more trust. In your mouth you carried a candy bar, which you had to steal from a grunt and run like a thief in the night, from what you overheard from Sombra that it was his favorite. You were careful to not puncture the wrapping with your sharp teeth, the last time you did that he just tossed it in the trash can. You managed to get to the sleeping quarters from memory, now it was your ears turn to do some work. You got close to each door listening to see who was inside. The first one had a soft hum of French music, farther down the hallway you heard the voice of Moira recording audio logs. The next door you heard tapping and a female curse in Spanish. The next door was silent. At the end of the hall a bit further away from the rooms you heard heavy footsteps walk from one side of the room to the other, laying down on the floor you saw the room to be dark.

You raised a paw and gently scratched at the door, then quickly leaned against the wall. Reaper usually would slam the door on you if he saw you. You had been able to sneak in a couple of times with the help of the others but everyone was busy at the moment and Reaper had just failed to kill another former Overwatch commander. This one affected him more than the other ones you had seen. He had even put a couple of lower class soldiers in critical condition from a fit of rage.

The door opened up just enough for you to sneak in with the candy bar still in your mouth. Not even a second after your tail passed the threshold Reaper had shut the door. You ran up to his bed, quickly sitting up and facing him with the candy bar. You could only see the faint figure of Reaper walk to the edge of the bed, you could tell that he didn't have any of his normal get up on. You could tell he was wearing pants, sweat pants from what you could guess. He could be wearing a form fitting shirt or no shirt at all, you honestly couldn't tell. His head gave the outline that it was shaven on the side while the top was left long, even in the dark he was still a very intimidating person to interact with. You cursed that you couldn't make any details after now seeing him without his mask. You always thought that it was messed up that you didn't have the eyes of a cat, everything else you did however. You flinched a little when you felt his big rough hand pet your ear, he didn't really touch you much, so this shocked you. His hand felt rough and dry, but he touched you so gently it almost didn't matter.

That was when you smelled it, the stench of hard liquor. Seems as though Reaper has been having some liquid courage.

"What have you brought me this time Grim?" his deep voice said gently.

You leaned down and dropped the candy bar in front of you, close to the edge of the bed that Reaper was standing at. He picked up the candy and brought it close to his face, gave a quick inspection of what you brought and the condition it was in.

"You're such a good cat. Hard to believe you are a cat", He remarked as he tossed the candy onto a near by dresser, it hit other objects on the dresser but he didn't seem to care.

He walked to the other edge of the bed and laid his body down like a sack of potatoes, causing the bed to bounce a little. You turned around and cautiously approached Reaper, tail involuntarily flicking from side to side at the end. With what you could assume was a great deal of alcohol in his system you realized he was actually easy to be around, he even seemed to enjoying your presence. You crawled onto his chest, curling up into a ball and began to purr. He responded by resting a hand on you. _This man's chest is made of pure muscle, if I could get a man with his body I would be dating a god. Too bad I can't just get him, then again he isn't exactly the best man to date......That's rich coming from me._

A few hours had passed and his breathing had come to a soft and steady pace indicating that he was sleeping. You gently eased off his chest and out of his arm, he didn't seem to notice anything and continued to sleep. You went to the desk and clicked the button on the base of the lamp, a warm light flooded the area. Giving a glance back to Reaper showed his body was still covered in darkness and that he hadn't waken up, out like a light. Some papers were scattered around, others inside manila or blue folders. One paper caught your attention, It was a profile of a man named Solider 76. On the back of the paper it contained information on the target such as his height, last known location and failed assassination attempts from Talon and that he was the highest level priority target. Other papers had other possible targets as well, some with a red stamp saying ''terminated' on it. Then there was the usual legal, funding and reports a large organization had. You hadn't been able to figure out how but you needed to get this info sent to your client but at the time you had nothing on you and you didn't want to risk turning back into a human, hacking into Reaper's holo-pad and getting caught by Sombra was not an option you were willing to indulge in at the moment.

You gave a huff at the situation you had found yourself in, might as well get a look a this man's face, you thought as you jumped off the desk. Jumping near Reaper's face you slowly examined his facial features. Strong wide jaw, skin an almost deathly pale color, he had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache that connected to each other, scars littered his face in random places. _Got to admit this guy has got it all, hot body, decent face. I can't but feel like I have seen him somewhere but I just can't remember where. I'm gonna remember it in like a week while eating lunch or something._

When you took a closer look, you realized who exactly you were looking at. You scrambled back and towards the adjoining bathroom Reaper had. You pushed the door closed with great effort, and sat staring at the door. That fucker is still alive?, your tiny heart beat increasing enough to probably cause a tiny heart attack. That's when the pain began, it first started at your chest and then began to spread all over your body. _Fuck not now. I just got to get out of here._

Your body had began to force its way back into your human form, you had already increased in size. The collar you had on became painfully tight, after some struggling you managed to get the collar off. There you lay naked, and taking in deep breaths in attempt to ease the pain you still felt. You slowly stood up, a little wobble here and there but other than that stable. You sat on the toilet trying to figure out a way to get out without getting caught. Leaving the room wouldn't be good, you were a human again and walking around naked wasn't something people would brush off here. You thought about transforming back but that would take some time, quickly shifting from one form to another then back to the first form put a big strain on your body. It was almost like your body's fail safe, too much strain and you couldn't transform. Sometimes this grace period could last up to a week or more. _Maybe I could steal some of Reaper's clothes, or I could lay with him and pretend to be a one night stand. I do need a shower though being a cat doesn't exactly mean getting a lot of "human" baths._

You had started up a shower, hoping Reyes was still passed out drunk. A quick shower and now you were now trying to steal some of his clothes. Even though he was still asleep he had shifted positions, facing away from the door. Unknown to you Reaper had woke up with a hangover and listened to the movements you were making, he honestly couldn't remember the last three hours before he fell asleep. He never slept with anyone at the Talon base before so this was slightly embarrassing for him even though he would never admit it especially since he hadn't bedded someone in a long time. Some of his pride as a man wondered if he had thoroughly pleased you before he finished. After you put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt, you made your way to the bathroom to pick up your collar. After stuffing the collar in your pocket you tip toed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Reaper said, you stopped cold. fuck I'm so dead.

"Back to the barracks sir" ,you said in a shaky voice.

"You can sleep here" he said, he didn't know he was being so kind. However it could have sounded like a threat.

You turned to face him, he was on his back, arm behind his head with the permanent scowl carved into his face. He patted the area next to him, unsure of what to do, you did what you were told. Slowly you walked towards him, always keeping an eye on his face. Once you were situated on the bed you made sure to stay as far away from him as you could, _I wonder if he thinks I slept with him, I didn't think he was nice at all. He isn't trying to murder me to that's a plus._

He didn't move, he just laid there seeming to have fallen back asleep after his eyes lids had closed. You laid there staring at him, wondering if you could transform without him knowing. Try making him think it was a drunken dream that you were here. Reyes hadn't fallen asleep, but he kept trying to figure out why you seemed familiar. He surprisingly wasn't upset that you were here, but he was upset that he couldn't remember the night he had hoped he spent with you. It had been a while since he had been with anyone and now that he had, he cursed himself that he couldn't remember, that he in a way denied himself pleasure. Yet he was slightly pleased that he managed to get someone attractive in his bed despite his appearance and reputation.

A couple of knocks disrupted the thoughts you were both having, Reyes gave an annoyed sigh and got up. He passed by the desk, making sure to turn off the light and make the room as dark as possible. He opened the door the same amount he did when you were a cat, he obviously didn't want anyone to see him without his mask and with his guest. You had twisted your upper back to get a look at what was going on but you lower half still faced away from the door.

"Have you seen Grim I can't find the little thief anywhere", Sombra said with an irritated huff.

You couldn't get a look at her since Reaper's body covered the opening. He said no and quickly closed the door. That's when you panicked, first they were looking for you, second you gave him a candy bar. That would mean he would know that you had seen him. Reaper walked back to the bed and got back in the same position he was in before, he seemed to ignore that you were still here.

"Would you like me to leave sir?" you said in a hushed voice, you didn't want Sombra to know you where here if she was still lurking outside the door.

"If you leave, then state your rank and division", he responded in a flat tone, he obviously wanted to be able to find you later.

You stilled knowing you didn't have any of the information he wanted, heck you didn't even know the number of other soldiers so you could weasel your way out of the situation. You wouldn't even be able to pass off as being part of the medic division even though they always had masks on. You decided to stay until it was safe to escape or transform. After a while you began to feel tired but kept trying to stay awake, half asleep you felt Reaper shift. His hand pulled your waist closer to his body, you could feel the heat of his body. His warm breath fanned your face , you would have thought that someone who resembled death so much would be colder but was the opposite he felt warmer than a normal person. Unconsciously you tried to snuggle closer to his person, snuggling in the crook of his chest and arm. Reaper did and said nothing but his breath began to slow down, he was comfortable with the situation and oddly so were you. It had been a long time since you had been intimate with anyone in any way, your reputation made sure of it. Maybe in a different time you would have like to do this with Reaper more often. Soon you were asleep and Reaper was well on his way. Before he gave in to sleep he gave a small, quick passionate kiss on your lips, after he shook his head in how silly he was being with a one night stand. He was acting like a love struck teenager and he didn't even know the poor kid's name.

Much to Reapers disappointment you were gone when he woke up, the only thing he was left with was a painful headache that would need lots of water and painkillers. After he got ready for the day he saw a candy bar on his dresser on top of a toppled over bottle of old cologne. He smirked underneath his mask, a hazy memory of Grim with a candy bar in her mouth wormed into his head. The cat strangely reminded him of the women that he thought he slept with last night, their eyes were the same alluring color. That's when he angrily tossed the candy bar back onto the dresser at the idea of finding comfort in a cat that reminded him of a gorgeous women he hoped he slept with. He had an urge to ask Sombra to find this woman but he didn't even know her name or where she could possibly be. He did have an idea though, he planned to look at the list of women recruits in the entire Talon organization. It would be a lot of profiles to look through but it wasn't like he a lot to do right now.

You were in the lab with Moira, you were in your fuzzy body again. Last nights events left you both flustered and nervous for you life. Moira was petting your curled up form as she looked in the microscope. Often times when she would look away you would try and take a look, she always saw you and smirked. She loved your curiosity and your intelligence level, often times she would catch you trying to turn the pages of the soldier's medical evaluations. She smirked and decided she wanted to try and test your intelligence level.

"Grim" Moira said questioningly.

You perked up and faced Moira.

"Retrieve the experimental data numbered 5724-B"

You stood up and shook your body, then made your way to the cabinet near the metallic sink on the other side of the room. The cabinet was a polished silver, designed to resist the hardships of a laboratory. You opened the bottom drawer in order to have an elevated height to reach the middle drawer. You slowly pulled the drawer out and then climbed on top, then wedged your legs on the inside of the drawer and the outside of the top one. Now that the drawer was open you looked over the tabs of all the folders looking for the file Moira wanted. Once located you separated the folder from the rest so that you could fit your head in order to bite it and take it with you.

Once in your jaws, not caring about the puncture marks you would leave you jumped down and dragged the folder as you walked backwards carefully towards Moira. Once at Moira's feet you released the folder and then made a small meow. Moira had been watching you the entire time, making small quick notes in her note pad.

When she made eye contact with you she smiled.

"Brilliant" she commented as she picked you up and carried you out to the common room, leaving the file abandoned on the floor.

There stood Reaper and Doomfist talking about how to infiltrate a government building to retrieve some information in Numbani. The only problem was that the building was very well protected and they needed to get in without being seen. Reaper suggested sending in Sombra with her camouflage, while Doomfist suggested paying someone off or sending in a grunt in disguise.

"This one is fascinating " Moira said as she placed you on the counter where the two were talking.

They both stopped talking, Reaper had his hands folded across his chest, his whole body rigid and only his face had turned to face you. Doomfist had his hand facing up in an explanation type of gesture while his other weapon covered hand was relaxed at his side. Akande had a confused and annoyed look as he faced Moira. Even though he liked Grim he wasn't please with her being a distraction at the moment.

"She has an intelligence level on par with some of the soldiers we have here"

Now Reaper was interested as he turned his body towards Moira. You had walked up to a position closer to Akande on the counter in an attempt to try and get him to pet you. You sat stared at his face and purred loudly. He noticed and without looking, picked you up with his flesh hand and shifted you in a position so you had a comfortable sitting position.

You stood on your back legs to get in Akande's face as he continued to talk to Moira. You meowed loudly, when he still did not focus his attention on you, a wet sandpaper tongue licked his cheek bone. Akande stopped cold and looked at you.

"Yes?" he questioned.

You meowed louder and then looked at Reaper. Akande understood what you wanted and smirked mischievously at what he was going to do next. He quickly made his way to Reaper and shoved you into his chest. This forced a grunt out of said man and instinctively tried to react thus catching and holding you in his arms. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation he was forced in but this was progress since he hadn't flung you across the room yet. Key word: yet. The other two smiled and were enjoying Reaper's discomfort. Reaper didn't move unsure in what to do with you, sadly this was the first time he had actually held you and neither of you had tried to kill the other. _Well when he is sober that is._ You stood on your back leg, leg on his palm and licked the part of his mask under where his eye would be. He made no visible reaction, if he was making any sort of face in underneath the mask you wouldn't be able to tell from his body language. He ended up letting you go and dropping you immediately after.

After a few weeks had past things were getting difficult, you had accumulated a lot of information but had no way to transport it. Not only that but giving intel solely off of your head never planned out well. The intel was never taking seriously and a couple of times you gave intel and never received payment. You had to figure out how you were gonna do this, thoughts of getting Lady in here were out the door since Sombra ran a constant scan of the compound. This also kicked out bugging the place. Then you thought of a small compact camera, maybe one that could fit on your collar. Not the best idea, you would have to use it before widow gave you your nightly brushing. Every day at least two times a day when Widow was on site she would meticulously brush your hair and vent to you in French. Sombra had asked once why she brushed you so much and she said she will not disgrace her image by having a filthy animal. That a pet is an visible personification of the owner and everything about them, and so your coat was always clean and brushed, your collar never dirty either. Her constant French began to stick, although not well enough to be fluent it was something. Learning some new languages was always an attractive idea.

A couple of times Moira had asked you to do something, you figured out quickly that she was experimenting on you, testing your intelligence level. You didn't want them to think you were too smart, then they would constantly keep an eye on you. Sometimes you completely ignored her and acted, well like a cat. She tried to put a tracking chip in your back once and it did not end well. You ran around the compound with her hot on your tail, Lacroix, Akande and Sombra didn't bother to help you. Sombra even thought it was good idea. It wasn't until you went to Reaper for protection that you received it. They actually got into an argument about it, in the end Reaper won and Moira left frustrated and mumbling about lost data. You stole one of Sombra's Mexican candies for your savior, thing was she never shared that candy with anyone. So when she saw you with a small snack back full of it she lost it and chased you until you snuck into Reaper's room when he was turning in for the night. Which brings us back to your current location.

You sat underneath Reaper's bed, loot next to you and ears folded back. You were ready to bolt out of the room if she came after you, she would be even more pissed off if she knew it was her best friend underneath the bed as a tiny feline. 

"Oh come on, you don't even like that little thief. She took like half my candy", she said her hand on her hip while the other moving in angry gestures.

"Deal with it" Reaper said, clearly not caring but secretly excited to take the candy away from you so he could eat it instead.

"I plan to when I get my hands on the little fur ball"

No one was actually allowed to go into Reaper's room, Sombra had tried. She even tried to get cameras inside but nothing was good. Usually they just talked to him at his door. The one time she was able to get in, she had all electronics suspended for a week. It honestly wasn't a good site and she had called you that week complaining about it nonstop. You ended up upgrading her hacking tools and giving her a lecture about how hacking her boss got her in trouble more times that you cared to bail her out of.

"Leave her alone"

"Fine, but she owes me. I know she steals money from the grunts. I caught her on the security cameras." Sombra said with a smirk.

_Damn it Sombra. Maybe I should give her that 100 I nicked off of one of the grunts during their poker night. Maybe she will forget about the candy if I do._

After Sombra left, Reaper tried to coax you to come out from under the bed. You didn't know why but you were scared to come out. The last time you were here turned out to be really risky. He sighed and stood up after noticing that you weren't gonna come out on his account. He walked to the dresser and took off the iconic white mask, his entire form was tense even as he ran his hand through his hair. He shed his cloak next, hanging it on the hook on the wall. His belt and weapons came off next, hiding them in one the drawers of his dresser. Now he was bare of everything that iconically made him Reaper. You slowly came out from under the bed. You rubbed against his muscular calf, he stilled from the sudden contact but relaxed after noticing it was you. He continued to disrobe until he was left in only his boxers, you began to feel a little embarrassed from how little he was wearing. Sure you were naked but you were covered in fur and a cat. You were however going to admire his body and all its glory and by god were you gonna enjoy it while you had the chance. His body was muscular, his shoulders broad. His abs sharp and defined turning into a sharp V pointing down towards something forbidden.

He wore black boxer briefs, allowing the material to hug his body and outline everything. The fabric stretched around his thighs, curving and hugging his backside and hips. While the front outlined a bulge of his relaxed state, even though it seemed to be impressive from what you could tell. You realized how much you were enjoying the look of the man in front of you and determined this wasn't good for your tiny heart. You went back to the bed but instead hiding again you decided to jump on top and lay down on a pillow. You heard a small grunt, only to see Reaper crouched down by the side of the bed scanning the area you were in with his hand for your sugary loot.

Candy in hand Reaper laid down on his back and inspected each piece of candy. He seemed to be sorting them, some he would put back in the small bag while others he placed in a pile near his thigh. Curious you went to inspect the candy near his leg, one candy was a plastic spoon with a dark red substance on it. Some plastic wrap covered the red candy and a rubber band kept it sealed. This didn't stop the smell from coming through, it was a strong spicy smell that stung your nose. Another piece of candy seemed more like paper than anything else. It was white circular sheets with a tan brown substance sandwiched in between them. It smelled sweet like caramel, a stark contrast to the previous candy. Right next to it was a circular candy that smelled faintly of peanut butter, looked like a powder and the wrapping had a rather nice rose on it. Curiosity sated you looked back to Reaper who was currently eating something out a small plastic container about the size of a U.S. half dollar coin. It had brown and pink frosting looking substance in it, and a flat tiny little shovel looking spoon stabbed into it. The wrapper was flimsy and peeled almost completely off, on it had the writing Duvalin with the dot on the 'i' slanted.

The sweet was too far away for you to investigate further so you got closer, your front paws on his chest while your hind legs on his stomach. Your tiny nose wiggled from your sniffing, it smelled extremely sweet with a hint of strawberry to it. It honestly looked just like a cup of frosting. When your human cravings hit you Reaper pulled the candy away when he saw you were trying to taste some.

"No" he said flatly before continuing to eat the frosting, while you flicked your tail in annoyance.

It seemed that Reaper had a bit of a sweet tooth from how much of the candy he had eaten. Only a couple of sweets were left. The bag now contained the wrappers while the leftover candy was on the nightstand by the bed. He tossed the bag on the night stand and went to pet you, you had moved to the pillow next to him after your failed attempt to steal some candy.

"Grim"

You opened your eyes, your body still curled up, you face turned to Reaper. Telling him that he had your attention.

"There is a woman that I was with. She was beautiful, everything about her was just amazing."

Internally you felt your ego growing, this man. A man that is dangerous and powerful in almost every sense of the word called you beautiful. At least you thought he was talking about you. Quickly jealousy, envy and depression poisoned your mind at the thought of him talking about another woman. _I can't believe I'm getting jealous over something like this, fucks sake he probably thinks I was a drunken dream._

"Your eyes are just like hers, they were so bright, innocent and I felt like I wanted to give her everything, protect her from everything. To make her feel like a queen, to make her feel that only I could make her feel this great. To give her the best fuck she will ever have. To ma- I'm hitting on a fucken cat." He said in an annoyed tone as he slapped his hand over his eyes as he rolled over to lay his back flat on the bed.

He was disappointed in himself that a woman that he couldn't even be sure he was actually was with clouded his thoughts almost every second of the day. He thought that he was past the age of attraction and desire to be with someone aside from sexual release. After looking at the profiles of the female recruits he looked at the publicly available profiles of previous female Overwatch agents. Then he looked at previous clients and associates Talon had dealt with. He found nothing, at this point he was thinking about getting a sketch artist and having profile be done of you so he could force Sombra to find you. He had never been this obsessed with a woman before and he couldn't tell if it was because of the years of the abstained pleasures of the flesh or if he just wanted to know who he had fucked that night and had the courage to not run from him. He was use to holding a weapon and the rare one night stands but he didn't see that with you. You looked nervous not scared, he was sure of it especially how you relaxed when he held you. You continued to stare at him, eyes wide, and heart beating fast. You kept trying to calm yourself down, not wanting to transform in front of him and get yourself killed. Involuntarily purrs were released from you fuzzy form. He smirked from underneath his hand as his other hand went to pet you.

"Cute" he said quietly.

After constant meowing Reaper had let you out of his room. Now you were in the supply room stark naked and putting on clothes as fast as you could. The next security rounds were suppose to be here in five minutes. You were able to put on some black cargo pants, undergarments and a black form fitting short sleeve shirt. You were looking for socks and boots as fast as you could there was every size but yours and the socks were missing. You didn't even want to think why, you heard enough rumors as a cat to be disgusted. Your bare feet making loud slapping noises as you ran down the aisles looking for what you needed. You managed to grab a grunt mask and helmet as you ran down one of the aisles.

You finally spotted your target, a pair of socks alone on an empty shelf. You ran to them only to see another solider pick them up. You instantly grew angry, dropping your helmet and mask before you picked up your speed. The grunt looked to the left and saw an aggressive looking female make her way towards him. He stilled, terrified of what was coming towards him only for him to be tackled to the ground and kicked in the groin.

"Jack off in something else than socks asshole" you said as your ripped the socks out of his hand.

Huffing you stood up and slipped on the socks and triumphantly walked to the combat boots, picking up and placing the helmet and mask on as you walked. The sway in you hips showing exactly how proud you were. Looking back you saw the grunt still on the floor curled up and holding his injured family jewels. Unknown to you a certain purple haired woman saw the aggressive need for socks event. She remembered that voice and was thrilled to see an old friend.

"Hey chica" Sombra said as she removed her camouflage as you were about to grab a pair of boots.

Not saying anything you turned around and saluted her, trying to keep up appearances. She chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"I know who you are. No point in pretending chica", Sombra said slyly

"Well Fuck" you responded as you took off your mask then held it to your side.

You both smiled at each other quickly embracing each other afterwards. After a while you two began to chat about any and everything. You had already put on the boots and were now walking with Sombra back to the common room or "your room" you had as a cat. You were lucky enough that Lacroix had forgotten to put your collar back on after your daily brushing. When you walked by Reaper's room your body began to grow shaky and tense you, removed your helmet to try and make your body more comfortable.

"So how long have you been sneaking around?" Sombra asked as she took the helmet from you grasp,

"First night" you lied before you took the mask and place it in the helmet keeping it firmly in your hand.

"Your lucky Doomfist or Reaper didn't catch you. I doubt you would have been able to get out of that"

"I bet I could take both those bitches" you replied with sass

You both laughed not aware that Reaper had cracked open his door and watched you walk down the hall with Sombra. He wanted to go and make sure you were the same woman that poisoned his mind but walking out in his underwear was not something he was going to reduce him self to.

"Why are you here anyways? You know I can't help you this time, not with this"

"I just need a little info on your boss. Then I'm out."

"I won't rat you out but I won't help you either. I got my own ass to cover here"

"I know but I'll make sure you don't get caught" you smiled gently at her.

The friendship you both had was rare among people of your kind. She truly was the only real friend you had. You would be damned if you let her get in trouble because of your lack of skill.

"Hey I left something in my apartment. I was thinking you may have some fun using it. You remember Lady?"

"That robot you were working on? Yeah I remember."

"Well its finished, I'll give you the code to use it. No spying on me though, I don't want you watching me get it on with a guy"

" Oh relajarse, besides you haven't been with a guy in three years"

You blushed, embarrassed that she knew about your sex life. You never really talked to her about it and you haven't seen her in person for about 5 years despite having regular contact with her. Reaper had heard what Sombra said and came to the conclusion that you being in his room really was a dream. He started to question himself, then how did he know how you smelled and how did he know how your voice sounded like. How did he know how it felt to fell your body up against his. He shook his head and decided to get dressed and have a small talk with you and Sombra.

"So does that mean your fucking your boss?" you retorted

"Ha estas Loco chica. That man would feel better seeing me gutted like a fish, but I can tell you that I am getting some good action" she said as she rose and lowered her eye brows

You giggle from her silly antics, soon you both arrived to the common room. Sitting down on the couch as she made Mexican hot chocolate a known favorite of yours, you thought of the last time you had it. You gently set your helmet that held your mask next to you. You would always bother her for it and wouldn't stop explaining how excited you were to have some as she made it. Once she grew so angry with you she made only enough for herself, you ended up actually fighting her for it.

"Here you go" She said as she handed you a warm mug, the cinnamon and chocolate smell soothing and relaxing your nerves.

"You make the best hot chocolate ever"

"Aaaaaactually Reaper makes the best. He made some one time and forgot about it so I took. That man knows what he is doing. I would kill to have some of that hot chocolate again. I tried to remake it but I don't even get close. Sometimes I steal his food when he isn't looking, man knows how to cook."

You blushed, reminded of his attraction towards you as yours began to grow for him. Now knowing that he may actually be a good cook was a well added bonus points. Reaper stood to the side of the door's threshold, out of view but not out of sound. An idea popped into his head, he smirked at what he hoped would be the girls reactions. He faded into a thick smoke and traveled into the room. Soon the room began to grow dark and heavy with smoke. You stood up quickly tipping your mug over on the couch in the process. You looked everywhere for the threat your body was trying to warn you about. As more smoke began to fill the room you shoved the mask on your face even though the smoke had not inhibited you aside from sight.

"Sombra!" you yelled. She just giggled, she clearly wasn't fazed by what was happening.

You grunted, jumping over the couch and running to the kitchen for a knife. Even though it wouldn't be a good weapon it was better than your fists. You were good with hand to hand combat, but Reaper used shotguns so you were shit out of luck. You yanked the drawer open and grabbed what you thought was a knife. Your vision was being blocked by Reaper's smoke, he was circling you closely, toying with you and you knew he was enjoying it. You held your weapon out ready to deal some damage. Suddenly the smoke disappeared revealing Sombra to be in the same spot as before but now with a cup of her own hot chocolate. Reaper leaned behind you close to your ear making you freeze as your spine shivered and your breathing falter.

"Boo" he said, his voice deep, rough but gentle and playful at the same time.

Sombra's brow raised in confusion, she had never seen him act this way. She almost thought that he was flirting with you and she knew you were not one to be hit on, well unless you wanted to.

You took and deep breath, planning out your next move carefully but when he touched your cheek with one of his metallic talons you reacted without thinking. Quickly crouching you kicked his knee out to the side as you turned around and brought up your weapon to the opening where his right eye would be. Even though he lost his footing he was still able to grab your hand before it hit its target. You tried pulling your hand back with more effort than need and Reaper was not letting you go. This caused you to fall backwards Reaper following suite. Reaper's other hand slammed next to your head as his knee went in between your leg. Your free hand gently pushed on his chest in attempt to prevent him from crushing you. He was almost laying on you like a lover would. He still had a strong grip on your other hand. You both stared at each other shocked and embarrassed from the position you found yourselves in. Sombra watched on with a open mouth about the turn of events that she just witnessed. His body was so close that you felt the heat radiating off of him, warming you against the cold floor your body was trapped against.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sombra asked with a smirk, before taking a sip from her mug.

You both looked up to where she was standing, you had to arch your back a little to crane your neck back to get a clear view of her. This caused your hips to shift slightly causing them to touch Reaper's. This caused him to visibly stiffen, Sombra's words becoming large contributor to his discomfort. A small blush had formed underneath your mask.

"Uh, help?" you said timidly while you stared at Sombra with pleading eyes, she responded by laughing her head off.

Reaper dissipated into smoke and reformed a few feet away from you, now standing and his arms crossed. Acting like he wasn't just embarrassed from what just happened. You still laid on the floor with an extremely confused look, the only indicator from your face that wasn't covered by your mask being your scrunched eyebrows. Slowly you got up, your weapon still in your hand. Now getting a chance to see what you had grabbed as a weapon, you threw it to the floor both ashamed and angry by what it was. It was a metal spoon.

"Explain, Now" Reaper said flatly.

"She's a friend" Sombra said before taking another sip of her drink

"An old friend. I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of" you threatened.

Reaper chuckled as he walked towards you, bracing yourself you brought your fists up. You weren't gonna let him think you were harmless, you demanded respect. You worked hard and long to get it.

"Oh relajarse she is here to visit me. I do have friends you know. Plus she can steal anything and I mean anything."

Reaper stopped to look at Sombra, he contemplated what to do next. He didn't want you two knowing he was attracted to you and he wanted to know who exactly you were. Correction NEEDED to know who you were and why his thoughts were plagued by you. The lack of response from Reaper cause you to become irritated. You relaxed you position and popped out you hip, arms crossed.

"How is the translocator I made for you holding up? " you asked facing Sombra, dismissing Reaper as a threat

"Pretty good chica. Think you can get it to work at larger distances?"

"Let me see what I can do" you responded with a smirk and low seductive tone as she approached you, leading you out of the room and towards her living quarters.

Reaper stood there slightly insulted that he was ignored, treated like he wasn't as big of a threat that he really was. His hands facing up in a 'what the fuck' gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since your run in with Reaper. They had looked for their cat Grim and you explained to Sombra that when you snuck in a cat ran out. They still had hope their furry companion would come back. You felt guilty at how upset Widow had grown from the loss of her friend. Part of you wanted to buy her a cat but thought it wouldn't really be a good idea, no two pets are the same. You were able to get some information on your target and sent it to your employer. They paid you handsomely and then said the job was over, thus terminating your contract. You could have gotten so much more information not only on Reaper but also on the other members of Talon and the organization itself, honestly you felt somewhat cheated. So here you were hanging out with Sombra until you decided to head back home, often times you would get glances of Reaper checking up on you two but other than that he avoided all interactions with you. You actually got Reaper in trouble once. When Moira asked about the spilled cup and brown stain on the couch, you quickly said Reaper had spilled it and then left. Next day you saw him at 1 in the morning scrubbing the couch clean when you went to the kitchen for a cup of water.

"So you got a mission today with Doomfist, Moira and Windowmaker at a Charity ball of some sort? and you guys are gonna be gone for two weeks?"

Sombra nodded as she typed on the holopad, you had both decided to hack into a foreign countries government for fun stealing a little money here and there without getting caught. Both of you were facing each other on her bed with a holopad or two at your disposal, snacks and sweets circling you like followers swarming a deity. You were in a black form fitting workout shorts and long sleeves. Sombra was wearing black yoga pants and a purple tank top.

"So why only you guys?"

"We look the most normal and we need to get funding somehow"

"Lacroix is purple", you said flatly

"She uses a lot of make-up"

"Wait, why is a charity giving money to a terrorist organization? Isn't that a paradox or something?"

"They don't know it's Talon, they think we are a foreign aid organization like UNICEF or something"

"So that means I get stuck with Mister 'Die die die' " You said crossing your arms and trying to mimic his deep voice.

You both laughed at your silliness, you falling down on your back staring at ceiling in a fit of giggles.

"I swear chica you get in trouble more than me"

"Hey I'm the one that got ambushed remember?"

"You tried to stab him with a spoon" she retorted quickly

"Whatever" you said as you scooped a handful of chips out of a bowl and shoved them into your mouth, your cheeks stretching uncomfortably from the excess food and sharp edges.

A comfortable silence had settled between you two, it was rare for people in your profession to relax especially with friends. Your mind began to fill with thoughts of the famous Reaper. Back to when you saw him in basically nothing and how deliciously alluring his body was. His voice deep and masculine, his body hot, firm and nothing short of hypnotizing. Your own body began to grow warm and tingling from a small spark of arousal, your face following suit. You quickly realized how stupid your attraction was and slapped you hands over your face, groaning from the internal conflicts that you were developing.

"I know that look. Now spill, who are you thinking of?"

"Fuck off Sombra" your voice muffled by your hands.

She quickly pieced together who you were thinking of from your earlier conversation. She never thought her best friend would be attracted to one of the most dangerous man she knew. She knew that Widowmaker and Reaper had been close for a while but she didn't know exactly how close. She got a good idea of how close when she saw her leave Reaper's room once at four in the morning, she was lucky Widowmaker didn't see her. Part of her wanted her friend to go after him, knowing it was extremely rare for her to be attracted to anyone. For a while she even thought she was a lesbian or even asexual. Sure once in a blue moon you relieved your built up sexual tension and had a one night stand but even those were rare, very rare. She had know her for more than a decade and that had happened only twice in the period of her knowing you. 

"You should talk to him, try and get on his good side." she encouraged.

You peeked at her from under hand, slightly surprised at how gentle she was being right now.

"Alright your turn, spill. What are you planning?"

Sombra shook her head with a somber smile.

"Chica you have never really been with a guy yo-"

"So you want me to go fuck a guy that probably gets off on me getting shot in the face with a shotgun? Yeah I think I'll pass", you said as you sat up to face her.

"What I'm saying is he doesn't seem as pissed off with you around"

You already knew what she was trying to explain to you but it honestly still scared you. How would you be with Reaper, that is if he wanted to be in some sort of relation ship with you. Also he didn't exactly have a normal job, so you having a relationship with him could put a big fat target on your head if people found out. Then there is the whole 'what if' situation if you rejected him.

"It's not like he doesn't see women, I think he had a fling with Widowmaker for a while but that was a while back. Who knows you guys might end up be good for each other."

"I don't think it works that way Sombra."

"Just try and get along with him. He isn't that bad, just a little serious."

"Fine. Wont lie though his thighs are amazing."

Laughter soon filled the room after your remark. Down the hall way the famous Reaper was laying in his bed thinking about the night he had seen you, how great it felt to feel you up against him. It would be a lie if he said his lower body wasn't reacting to his thoughts.

As you were explaining to Sombra the new hacking program you made Reaper was talking to Moira, Widomaker and Akande in the assissination they had planned at the Charity ball. It turned out that one of their sponsors had tried digging up information on their plans and true identity. You had found out and promptly told Sombra, which is why the next mission included developing more financial relations and a dead body. 

"I made a backup at the bottom of your lipstick so don't forget to bring that with you. Also I installed a jammer in your foundation, it should work on the radios and cameras when you are near by. Also I made a mini translocator in your shoe like you asked, but it only gets a range of around twenty meters. So its really only like for an emergency. Also the jammers need to scan first so do that before you get into the ball. Moira should have all the equipment with her, I gave it to her yesterday if you want to take a look over them. Also don't forget to put on your wig, look up some videos if your forget how to put it on." 

" Yes mama." she with a large mocking sigh. You looked offended but then quickly broke into laughter, she quickly followed suite. This caused the rest of the group to look over you, causing you both to simmer down.

"Seriously though, contact me if you need something. I got your back Sombra" you said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," she leaned close to your ear "When you need them, I left some condoms on the dresser by the lamp" 

"Sombra!" you yelled as your blush grew to your ears.

"See ya chica!" she said with a wink as she jogged to Moira who waited patiently for her.

Unknown to you Reaper was behind you when Sombra had told you about the condoms. After they were gone you turned around to be meeting with an armored chest. He had heard but made no sign that he did or that he was slightly pleased.  
"Uh hi" you said as you slowly looked up to the white owl mask only inches away from your face.

He had been looking straight ahead and only looked down at your flushed face when you spoke to him. He said nothing as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the smoke itself traveled down the hall and around the corner. You let out a shaky breath you didn't know you were holding once he was out of sight. You didn't think he heard what Sombra said but then again there was no way to be sure. A few days later you were making some popcorn for a movie you were going to watch on the projector in the living room. Often times they would use it to go over plans or information for upcoming missions. There was a T.V. but Sombra had rigged it so that when the Projector was in use it would hide in the ceiling. Part of you wondered if you should invite Reaper to watch the movie with you. The movie itself was a scary movie but now in days they hardly ever scared you but rather made you sleepy or bored. They were still more entertaining then other genres. Determined to try and at least be on better terms with him you made your way to his room. You quickly knocked on his door before you had a chance to hesitate and chicken out.

The door opened only a couple of inches, you waited for him to respond. You only came to his room when your were a cat so now that your were a human you didn't really know how to act. You began to grow shy from his lack of response, shifting on your feet and wringing your hands avoiding looking up at where you assumed his face would be. After seeing that he wasn't going to be saying anything first you spoke up after a few agonizing minutes.

"Um well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a movie. I made some popcorn and its a scary movie so I get if its not your preference. Your welcome to join me but I won't feel offended if you don't want to."

He didn't respond but instead slowly closed the door. You stood there shocked at how rudely he had responded to you or rather not responded. You knew he was a hard person to get along with but the effort you were putting into trying to be his friend or at least on good terms made you flame up. You huffed and stomped back to the living room. _At least I can tell Sombra I tried. Maybe he really does just hate me. I don't get it though, when I was a cat he said he was fucken over the moon about me._

You angrily ate the popcorn as the movie started, now directing your anger to the stupid antics of the characters in the movie and the sex scenes meant to keep people hooked into the movie. You were so focused on criticizing the characters that you didn't notice Reaper had shadow stepped to the seat next to you on the couch. Often times glancing at you during your outburst, smirking at how huffy you were getting. Even when he would take some popcorn from the bowl you had in a vice grip you continued to degrade the characters. It was only when you hand accidentally touched his hand when trying to grab another handful of popcorn did you notice him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" you screamed involuntary jumping and retracting your hand, some popcorn landing on the couch. Your mouth half full of partly chewed up popcorn.

He said nothing and continued to watch the movie slipping a few pieces of popcorn underneath his mask. He had his gloves on but the talons that usually came with it were gone, leaving his hands a little less deadly. You watched him while you continued to chew and swallow the popcorn you had in your mouth. A painful feeling went down your throat from swallowing popcorn not chewed up all the way. You grimaced, quickly focusing back to the movie with the feeling of the ball of food going down your throat, you could feel every centimeter that it traveled down until it stopped at its destination, your hungry stomach. Once settled you turned to him stare at him confused, as to why he did not tell you he was joining you.

"What" he said still not looking you at, while he kept taking small amounts of popcorn and slipping it underneath his mask. You caught a glimpse of his neatly trimmed beard, his lips and sharp canines which brought back the memories of his nice sculpted face in the dark room with his body resting with yours on a bed. The face you saw at that time was relaxed, calm and content. It truly did seem like he was a different man. 

"You never told me that you were going to join me. I would have made more popcorn."

When he brought more popcorn to his mouth you saw a small grin form on his lips. Feeling like you saw something you shouldn't have, you directed your attention back to the movie. After a while he stopped eating and leaned back in his seat getting into a more comfortable position. He right arm on the back of the sofa where you sat, while he brought up he leg to rest on his knee. You never saw him this relaxed with the others, a little with Sombra or Lacroix but never to this extent.

"Have we met before?" Reaper asked quietly almost asking if asking himself rather than you.

You stilled knowing that if you told him anything you would be in trouble, well trouble was putting it nicely. You were going to be in cold hell and he would be the devil. You intended to keep your abilities hidden, well for as long as possible and it wasn't a good idea to tell him that you had seen him at the apartment across from the hotel or that you were in his room snuggled up against him both as a human and a cat. 

"Sorry?" you asked, feigning innocence.

"You seem familiar." he said louder.

"Maybe Sombra told you about me or showed you my international wanted profile."

He said nothing as he continued to look forward, he wasn't buying it but you couldn't tell. That damn mask made it hard to figure out exactly what he was feeling. Silently he came to the conclusion that he would have to figure it out on his own, pick at his brain until he remembered something else besides his drunken dream. Even though the dream was nice, it wasn't a reliable source to go off of. You already gave him a hint that you were some kind of criminal and now that you were here he was sure Sombra would talk her lips off about you if he asked. Soon hours began to blur together, yet still neither of you left the couch. Well you left once to go to the bathroom and retrieve more snacks. After a plethora of movies you had begun to grow tired. Your eyes lost focus and struggled to stay up even though your body had not changed positions for a couple of hours. Your neck bent at an odd angle on your left shoulder in attempt to give it some relief while your arms laid facing up, and limp on your lap. You were slowly closing your eyes despite your best efforts. Reaper had noticed your slumped state but decided not to do anything, he wasn't sure if his touch was welcome. He wasn't exactly know to be the most loving individual. You on the other hand kept sliding down towards him. He tapped your opposite shoulder trying to make you regain your focus, and to avoid awkward contact. It worked and you shot up taking in a deep breath while one of your eyes remained closed and the other half open. He smirked at your tired state, part of him wishing you would snuggle up against him in your current condition the other still containing some sort of chivalry.

He just wanted another moment, just one, just something so he could remember and not hate that it was a drunken dream. His brows furrowed as a snarl appeared on his face, angry that he was acting like a love struck teen again. His thoughts went from happy to pissed in an instant at the current situation he found himself in. That was until he felt something warm touch his thigh. In his running thoughts he failed to notice that you had rested your head at the crook of his thigh, while your hand held his thigh in the middle in a soft grip. You body had curled up and a steady pattern of your breathing let him know that you were either asleep or you were making a quick trip to it. It honestly surprised him and he didn't know how to react, slowly his body reacted for him. His hand made it way to side, specifically your rib cage. His touch was light, hesitant and nervous that he would wake you but after seeing you undisturbed he let the full weight of his hand rest on you.

He was oddly content in the situation he was in, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He started to feel sleepy as well and all though he never slept outside his room, choosing rather to be sleep deprived then let anyone see him sleep he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there with you. Even though his initial feeling towards you were of pure lust they seem to have matured to have something more. There was no doubt that he was physically attracted to you, the moments when he had to awkwardly escape when talking or being around you, even using his abilities to do so when his attraction became too noticeable. The nights after he saw you became extremely long and frustrating from his durable stamina. Spending nights with vivid fantasies, exhausted yet fully awake from his lust drove him mad. The showers after ward didn't help either, whether it be cold or searing hot the thoughts attacked him without mercy. He even had the unfortunate situation where he saw you in only your undergarments when Sombra had barged into her room when you were changing and he just so happened to walk by. He couldn't resist giving a glance when walking by the room when he heard your small yelp. He didn't know if you saw him but he hurried his steps then almost ran to his room to take care of himself. He ended up not coming out until the next mission which was two days later.

The next day you woke up, your neck and shoulders sore from the impromptu sleeping bed. Your head was now on Reapers lap, snug in the middle of his lap. You shifted and then noticed Reaper's firm grip on your side. His other hand was on the arm rest of the couch. Reaper was actually still asleep, his head was rolled back onto the back of the couch, slouched to allow him some sort of comfort. His breathing was steady and calm, this made you think he was still asleep. You propped yourself up, not paying attention to where your hand was, it had some how made its way in between Reaper's legs. His hand slid down to your lower hip almost to your bum. You listened to his breathing again, it was the same but this time you noticed it was almost close to snoring. You quietly giggled, _I guess he was just as tired as I was last night._ You turned your body so that you were now facing the opposite direction you were originally in. You gently put your hand on Reaper's chest, it was firm muscles even when he was relaxed and a steady strong heart beat tingled your hand. Your eyes widened from what you were doing, _I guess Sombra was right, I am attracted to him._ A somber look graced your feature, a harsh reminder of early relationships both intimate and not. You weren't going to go down that road again. You looked back at Reaper, a small pang of regret slowly growing in the middle of your chest.

"Maybe in a different life, in a different time we might have had a chance." you playfully huffed "If you had wanted me that is" your voice drifting back to the melancholy tone your thoughts had.

Your hand slowly slid down his chest as you spoke, you rested your head on his shoulder. It was a poor excuse for a hug but you needed a little bit of comfort even if it was from an unconscious man. After a couple of seconds you retracted your self from his body, intent on leaving the couch but you couldn't. A firm grip held your waist, your eyes widened in panic as you looked up to Reaper who's own mask was now looking down at you. You couldn't tell what he was thinking but you were hoping he didn't hear anything you had said.

"Um hi" you said when he didn't respond aside from keeping you in place when you tried to pull away.

"Hi" he finally said, his voice deep and raspy. For some reason your face began to heat up, the tell tale signs of a blush.

Underneath the mask a soft grin formed when he noticed your blush. It was still early morning so the sun's light had not yet made an appearance, this didn't stop him from seeing all that lovely red on your face. His other hand slowly came to your face, brushing some rogue strands of hair then gently cupping your face. He then traced your jaw with his thumb then brushed your lips, he went back to the middle of you lips to bring you bottom lip down to open it. Your lips now slightly open, the sight made him almost groan. He saw your eyes travel from to where his eyes would be to where his lips would be then look away in embarrassment. You would timidly look back to where his eyes would be and then the cycle would start over again. He tried to keep his lower half calm and not ruin what he was experiencing, he didn't want to scare you off. He started to lean closer while the hand on your hip left to bring up his mask. The spot where his hand was began to grow cold and miss the small amount of warmth he supplied, it made you squirm a little. He was so close that you could feel his breath on your lips, warm, calm, but extremely excited. 

"It's not my fault he got drunk. You told me to get him to a secluded area and he wanted to go fuck! So I got him alone!" Sombra yelled.

You felt Reaper flinch before he turned into smoke and disappeared through a door that Sombra and the others weren't coming through. 

"He still got away, we almost got exposed!" Doomfist yelled back.

"No Widow killed him and we didn't get caught!" Sombra yelled with Spanish curses following after.

You sat on the couch half listening, staring longingly at where Reaper was just at a moment ago. You couldn't deny it anymore, you both were attracted to each other. The bad part was that you didn't know if it was just lust or something more. You definitely had to talk to him, maybe at night time to avoid sensitive ears and judging eyes. It seemed they hadn't noticed your dazed look even calling out to a few times, that was until Moira put her hand on your forehead. It seems she thought your state was due to an illness, flushed cheeks, unfocused attention and uneven breathing. Her attention to you seemed to bring you out of whatever you were in. Looking up at her with sad eyes, she arched her brow in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm ok Moira."

"You don't look OK chica"

Placing a hand on your face to calm and re-center yourself you got off the couch. The back of you legs and bum felt cold, now no longer being warmed from the couch or Reaper. Doom fist and Sombra stood next to each other by the counter in the kitchen while Windowmaker stood on the other side of the counter. Moira was at the side of the arm rest that was closest to you. You gave a meek smile to each of them to try and reassure them. Each one of them held a certain amount of concern for you.

"I'm fine really, I just had a movie marathon and I don't remember when I started it." you finished with a nervous chuckle

"You know you would be great for stake outs, if I remember correct your movie marathons can last up to two days straight if the blinds are closed" She remarked, Sombra seemed to revert back to her playful self.

You gave a nervous smile, obviously not denying what Sombra was saying.

"Rest is important for proper cognitive function" Moira commented off handily as she walked to the kitchen before opening a cabinet to pull out a rather large mug.

"Uh yeah" Giving a nervous chuckle, "I guess I should go to bed now. I'll talk to you guys later if you still wanted me in the debriefing meeting"

You looked to each of them for confirmation, none of them gave a solid one until you looked at Doom fist who gave solid nod. You smiled back and then quickly scuttled out of the common room. Doomfist had been the most pleased with your presence since you aided Sombra and their missions to a point where you were considered a very valuable asset. You still didn't have a room of your own and have still be crashing in Sombra's room. With your mind blank your feet decided to make decisions for you, you stopped in front of Reaper's door. You brought your hand up to knock but hesitated. _He didn't sleep either, and I actually am kind of tired. Maybe I'll talk to him later. I'm just being impatient,_ you mused before making your way back to Sombra's room. Once inside and snuggled into the blankets, you drifted back to sleep within a few moments. Reaper was in his room sitting on the side of the bed, his mask discarded in anger across the room while his elbows rested on his knees as his hand cradled his head. 

For the next couple of weeks Reaper was unusually cold towards you, it was so noticeable that even Moira asked if she could conduct an evaluation of his health and mental health. He gave a flat no and then left, you were sitting on the couch slightly nervous that you were in trouble. Moira had said nothing and simply left, mumbling something about instability. For a while things just kept going regardless of the tension you and Reaper had. Currently you were sitting on Sombra's bed having another hang out session. She noticed your depressed mood but didn't pry, hoping that you would vomit up what was bothering you on your own time. The holopad in front of you had been on the same set of coding sequence for twenty minutes, and her patience was running thin.

"You better tell me" she said, not sparing a glance on you, continuing her fast taps and swipes. 

You snapped out of your trance then slowly continued your coding, Sombra had asked for an upgrade on her ghosting suit claiming that it stopped working after a little bit of time.

"Reaper hates me"

"He hates everyone" she quickly responded

You hesitated before continuing, you wanted to tell her what happened but then thought of how it wouldn't do any good. You ran your hand through your greasy hair, you hadn't washed it for a week. Your emotions were too clouding for you to remember and when you did remember you were already in bed comfortable enough to not care anymore. Sombra gave a quick glance but didn't slow her pace in her hacking, she got invested in hacking into the security camera in the European government based on rumors that they were developing a new omnic medical center. You shifted in your seat, trying to will your self to take a shower.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower." you said as you slowly made your way to her bathroom, her electronic shower system sounded more pleasing as you walked and felt the oily strands of your hair tickle your face. The stench from your underarms further encouraging you to wash. Her shower head was computer operated, it could change setting just from you talking to it even adding scented oils to the water.

"Sorry chica but my shower is broken" this caused you to halt your long strides immediately.

"What? Since when?"

"Since the EMP I accidentally activated last week" she said as she continued her hacking, not bothering to look away from here screen

"You still haven't gotten it fixed? Sombra you said you were gonna call someone to do it."

"I did, they never showed up."

"Ugh now I have to got take a shower with the perverted sex deprived soldiers" you groaned as you covered your face with your hands.

"Why don't you ask Moira or Reaper, they're still on base."

"What about widow?"

"She doesn't let anyone in her bathroom, she has a bunch of expensive bath stuff." Sombra quickly responded, she tried to steal some once, she came back with a coughing fit from one of Window's hidden venom traps. For the next week Widow had cursed Sombra out in French, Sombra didn't understand until she used a translator. It didn't end well, eventually they some how came to a silent agreement to never go into each others rooms.

"Fine, at least Moira doesn't hate me" you said as you made your way to the bathroom again to grab a spare towel and the small bag of soaps, then crouching down near the bed to retrieve some black shorts, underwear and a fitting tank top. Your outfit didn't bother you, after all it was just Moira.

Forty minutes later and you were still knocking on her door. Moira's door shook as your knocks got more aggressive, you really didn't want to ask Reaper to use his shower. You huffed, no matter how much you wanted you knew that she wasn't in there and so you would have to ask Reaper. The communal co-ed shower was your very very last resort, you had used it once and that's all it took for you to never use it again. A few soldiers had eyed you up and down and you weren't even out of a towel yet. One actually tried to rip the towel off your person, a broken nose and some bloody knuckles later, you decided that it would be best to not go there anymore. After being told the event Doomfist even forbid you from using those showers again, mumbling something about loosing recruits too fast. So there you were in front of Reaper's door shifting from one foot to the other. The usually cold hallway was extremely warm, your clothes now felt heavy and constricting. You even started to sweat making your underarms damp and amplify the stench you had forgotten about. Rubbing your upper arm you tried to gather the courage to knock and ask. _Honestly what is the worst that could happen? Why am I so damn nervous, he is the one being a dick. He is pretty hot though,_ you thought as you knocked on the door.

The door opened just a crack, just enough so that you could speak, you knew he was sizing you up and looking at what you were carrying. After a quick thought you could see how the things you had could give the wrong impression, extra clothes, things for a shower and it being late at night.

"I was wondering if I could use your shower, Sombra's is broken and Moira wont answer the door. I swear I'll be quick." 

"Wait here" he said after a few moments before closing the door.

You patiently waited for him to open the door, shifting from one foot to the other as your items began to feel annoying in your grasp. After a few minutes the door opened wide showing Reaper with everything but his weapons or claws. He motioned with his head to the inside of the door, not waiting for another command you scurried into his room. You noticed the door to the bathroom open flooding the bedroom with a bright white light as it competed with the warm desk lamp. You slowly walked to the bathroom as you heard the door close softly with a sharp click. As you dumped you items on the floor of the bathroom in front of the sink you heard the bed sheets ruffle. You turned around and saw Reaper sitting on the edge of the bed farthest away from the bathroom. He seemed tense, almost as if you presence here was dangerous. Before you completely closed the bathroom door you whispered a thank you. 

Reaper had perked up from you soft thank you before giving a sorrowful sigh. He couldn't get attached to you, he wasn't the man he used to be. Maybe before he became Reaper things might have had a chance but not now. He kept trying to convince himself he didn't have a chance. His inner thoughts were so loud he didn't notice that you opened the door, steam running out in a similar fashion like the black smoke he was associated with so much. Your clothes had been folded, your soaps put on top as everything was wrapped in your towel like dumpling. He was snapped out of his thoughts from your gentle touch on his shoulder. His hands were still in the same position before but without his head, while his head was craned to look at your face. He saw you with a concerned face, your eyes quickly roaming all over his mask.

"Um I asked if you're OK. You seem really upset. You can talk to me, especially if its because of me." you said as you added a gentle smile in hopes to dispel any hesitation he may have in talking to you.

He lowered his hands, now hanging off of his knees. Thinking that you may have offended him you retrieved your hand form his shoulder, now feeling cold from the lack of heat the Reaper's body was releasing. You stumbled back when Reaper suddenly stood up as he faced you. Looking up at his mask you were reminded of how intimidating he could be. You were reminded why he was such a feared person. Your fiery attitude was reduced to like a match stick fire in front of him. 

You dropped your items, held your breath as your body tensed up. He was hugging you like you would run away or about to have an emotional breakdown. One arm was on your middle waist his hand gently but securely gripping onto your side. The other hand threaded through your hair cradling your head as his arm went across your neck and shoulder. You were confused he treated you like a problem almost like you were the enemy but now he held you like you would vanish into thin air if he let go. After a few moments your body eased into the embrace, actually enjoying the contact. His body was warm and firm, nice contrast to your exposed back which was cold because of your shorts and tank top. You breasts were pressed comfortably against his chest, no bra or underwire digging into your flesh. Your breathing resumed its normal pace but hitched when you felt his warm breath through his mask on the crook of your neck. You gently wrapped your arms around his shoulders, not sure if your touch was welcomed. As you leaned into the hug more it became almost pleasurable, a soft moan involuntarily left your lips. This feeling of warmth, security and a sense of content filled your bones and drowned your head.

He adjusted his hold of you, now having an even stronger grip almost to a point of uncomfortable before he picked you up walking back towards the bed and laying down with you on top of him. You moved your legs into a more comfortable position around his waist while your arms and head remained in the same location. You could feel your shorts ride up bunching up around the junction of your legs and hips, knowing he wouldn't be able to see you weren't too worried about it at the moment. Your breathing bounced off the bed sheets now warming your face more than his body did. You lifted your head, fresh air rushing into your lungs, now looking at the holes where his eyes would be.

"So does this mean you don't hate me?" you asked.

"No, I don't hate you" he said with a chuckle.

You smiled before scooting down a little to rest your head on his chest. His heart was calm, strong and steady. You could hear his lungs expanded when he would breath in as his chest rose and fell. Reaper's hand left your side, reaching up to his face before removing the mask and carelessly tossing it off the side of the bed. His body was a little tense when he lifted himself a little to remove the mask properly allowing you to feel his abdominal muscles tense and his raise a little. Your kept your eyes close and your face flushed. Your stomach felt strange, similar to how you felt when you would transform. You just thought it was the heat of the moment feeling. That was until you felt Reaper stiffen and grab your tail. _FUCK! I'm so fucken dead!_

"Please don't kill me" you whispered as Reaper turned tour tail over in his hand and with his other tugged at your ear. After realizing it was attached he rubbed it between the two finger that had a hold on it.

"So you want to explain?"

"Don't tell anyone please. No one knows, not even Sombra" He didn't say anything, he propped himself up on one of his elbows, while the other retook its place on your waist.  
You didn't move but remained laying on his chest.

You told of him of your transformation, how it felt, how long you knew. As well as how you started to live on the streets and how you got into your current profession. You even told him of the night he was sure was a drunken dream. After you told him everything a sigh left him as he laid back down. 

"I won't tell anyone, but you won't believe how relieved I am that night was real" he said as he closed his eyes, a smile turning into a small chuckle.

"We didn't fuck, sorry to shoot your dreams down" you said quickly, a blush coming back in full force.

"We can fix that." he said with a devious grin and seductive voice that made your lower regions tingle, before bringing your lips to his in a passionate, strong and full of desire kiss. His grip pulling your body flush to his own. _Oh yeah, we can definitely fix that._

**Author's Note:**

> Original work on my deviant art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Reaper-x-Reader-Oneshot-1-2-791378586


End file.
